Minecraft Journals
by The Avid Gamer
Summary: As we flew over the many skyscrapers adorning our city, I couldn't help but think, "I just hope I'm doing the right thing."
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! In case you couldn't tell, this isn't necessarily going to be a fanfiction; this is more going to be a record of events that happen in my new server.**

**However, this first chapter is not going to be an actual journal entry; it somewhat explains how the characters got stranded on an island by themselves with no tools for survival.**

**Enjoy!**

I strapped myself into the passenger seat of the helicopter, but before I was ready to go, the manager of the excursion said, "You know, you don't have to go, if you don't want to."

"I want to go," I acknowledged. "I don't really have anything for me in my current life, so I'd rather do something that'll help our nation."

"Alright. Just don't get yourself killed. You never know what kind of dangers lurk out there."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

And with that, I gave my pilot the thumbs-up, and we took off for our destination.

As we flew over the many skyscrapers adorning our city, I couldn't help but think, _I just hope I'm doing the right thing._

Within the hour, we were already flying over the ocean and headed to the island at which I would be dropped off. None of us, not even the manager of the program, knew exactly what was in store for us at this mysterious island. We only knew that it had appeared suddenly overnight, and that life forms were on it. We didn't know what kind exactly, but we could only speculate.

Hours later, the sun had already started to rise, and we were approaching our destination, which was completely shrouded in fog. My pilot dropped me off near the middle of the island, where my journey would begin.

**A/N: Well, that turned out better than expected. The next chapter will be up within an hour or two, so you won't have to wait long.**

**Please read & review!**


	2. Day One

**A/N: Hello once again, audience! When we left off, our hero was dropped off on the mysterious island that had appeared in the middle of the ocean in the city he called home.**

**Enjoy!**

**Day 1:**

I've spent most of the day exploring looking for a habitable area where I could make a suitable cave. Alas, this island appears to be more of a frozen tundra, with very few stretches of forest anywhere. I have only managed to find one area that was not completely covered with snow, yet I only continued my search, as today's main goal was to investigate my surroundings. I ended up making my cave in what appears to be another branch of the tundra habitat. I have already cut down a couple of trees to begin making my shelter, and once I am finished writing this, I shall continue.

As I have explored, I have found any resemblances to back home: many livestock variances, such as sheep, cows, and pigs, almost every variant of tree, and a semi-large variety of terrain.

Night has already fallen, and a few monsters have come out, possibly in an attempt to take my life. From what I've seen and heard, the monsters here are largely made out of animated bones and corpses, insanely large spiders, and a creature I have never seen back home: a tall, green and white organism, with four small feet at the base of its main body, and a face with what appears to be a saddened expression. As they move about, I have noticed they make no noise, which could be potentially dangerous if they are hostile and I am caught unaware. Due to this trait, I have decided to call them "Creepers". I will investigsate them more in the morning, but for now, I am going to finish making my shelter.

**A/N: Alright, there's the end of the first day. What will our hero discover about this new species? Will this new species turn out to be hostile? Or will it be as peaceful as the local livestock? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Again, please read and review!**


	3. Day Two

**A/N: Hello once again, audience! When we left off, our hero has already started to build his shelter, and has already encountered many of the island's inhabitants.**

**Enjoy!**

**Day 2, morning:**

It's already started to rain here. It seems that the weather patterns may be highly irregular for this island, and there was no warning that it would rain. I have already finished my temporary shelter in the mountainside, and once I get through here, I will most likely build a permanent shelter in the forest I went through earlier. As I look out the door, I see many of the large spiders have gathered outside, most likely sensing a future meal. Once the rain and the spiders are gone, I plan to set out to gather some more materials, as I ran out of wood overnight. Mining out this shelter has give me a vast quantity of cobblestone, and I may use it to make better quality tools.

**Day 2, approximately midday:**

Neither the the rain nor the spiders has let up. In fact, it seems as if the spiders have attracted some of their skeleton and zombie friends to join the party, and the rain has started falling a lot harder. I'm starting to wonder if the rain will ever let up.

**Day 2, dusk:**

The rain has still not let up, and the spiders, zombies, and skeletons are becoming more frequent. The sound of the rain hitting the ground is truly maddening at this point.

**Day 2, approximately**** midnight:**

The rain has finally stopped! However, more monsters have appeared than I had hoped for.

I have started to see more of the Creepers I have mentioned earlier get into fights with some of the other inhabitants. As they got closer, the Creepers would make a hissing sound, then blow up, loosening the dirt and underlying stone around it while harming and potentially killing their opponent. This leads me to believe that they are extremely hostile and extremely dangerous close up. Some of the skeletons that wield bows have been able to take them on from a distance and emerge victorious. As the Creeper's corpse rots, I notice that it does not rot like a normal corpse; rather, it desintegrates into a fine, black powder, much like we would use to fire our rifles back home. I believe there may be a use for this substance in the future as a tool, and maybe a weapon.

As the days go on, I feel an imense hunger in the pit of my stomach, and I know that I must obtain food and water within the next few hours, else I will die of starvation before my adventure truly begins.

**A/N: Well, it seems as if our hero is starting to become more familiar with his surroundings. Will he survive the next morning, or will he die of starvation before it comes? Stay tuned to find out!**

**As always, please read & review!**


	4. Day Three

**A/N: Hello once again, audience! When we left off, our hero spent most of the day in his shelter waiting for the rain to let up and was starting to face the struggles of hunger.**  
**Enjoy!**  
**-**

**Day 3, dawn:**

As the sun is rising, I notice that the skeletons and the zombies start to burn in the sunlight. The Creepers and the spiders, however, do not. Hopefully, I wil be able to gather more materials today, as yesterday I mostly sat inside, waiting for the rain to stop.

**Day 3, dusk:**

Today was a productive day. As I write this, the porkchops I hae collected are cooking, I have already placed several stacks of wood in my storage container, and I've collected enough pieces of wool to make a blanket for my bed that I shall sleep in for most nights. I cannot wait to rip my teeth into those succulent porkchops I have collected, and I'm sure they will taste delicious after not aving any food in my stomach for so long, and the juices should help cure my dehydration problem.

**Day 3, approximately midnight:**

After eating 2 of the 5 porkchops I have collected, I feel completely full, and I should have enough to get me through most of tomorrow. I plan on collecting more wood tomorrow to turn it into charcoal so I can make some torches to finally light up my shelter, after it's been dark for so long. I'm feeling extremely tired from a lack of sleep, so I'll be sure to work quickly tomorrow to rid my lack of energy. For now, I'll just wait out anoter night.

**A/N: Our hero's had a productive day, hasn't he? Will he be able to accomplish his goals for tomorrow? Will he fall asleep before the day can even start and sleep the day away? Or will the Creepers kill him off before he can get to safety? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Again, please read and review! More reviews = more motivation to update this.**


	5. Day Four

**A/N: Hello once again, audience! When we last left off, our hero had a very productive day, and has already set his plans for the next day.**

**Enjoy!**

**Day 4, morning:**

Today, I set out to gather some wood to turn into charcoal. I hope that no Creepers blow me up...

**Day 4, dusk:**

I have successfully chopped down several trees for a lot of charcoal, a lot more than I expected from one day. As I write my charcoal is being mass-produced in my furnaces.

Earlier, as I came out from my shelter, 2 Creepers almost took me out. The first one I couldn't kill in time before it exploded and ripped up a hole in the ground, but I successfully killed the second one and obtained the fine black powder that nit dropped. As I inspected it closer, I noticed that it was, in fact, sulfur, a key component in making gunpowder. Its explosive qualities can also be useful for making dynamite.

Tonight, I will carve out my bedroom so I can finally sleep after so long. I will also make a starting point for my temporary caves.

**A/N: Another productive day! Our hero is lacking the energy to continue; will he fall asleep during the middle of the day and risk death? Or will he pull himself together for another day? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Read & review, please!**


End file.
